


Glad You Came

by avio



Series: some silly human au thing [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys isn't really sure why she let Catty and Bratty convince her to go to the party that night, seeing how most of it was pretty miserable. At least, up until the last couple hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by several mixes of Glad You Came by The Wanted haha. this is for an all-human au idea i have that i may be making more fics for? i had fun writing this though dang.

Alphys did _not_ want to be here, at this party, at this moment, but she had found herself dragged there by her friends regardless. Catty and Bratty had begged and begged her to come, insisting she'd have a great time and that there'd be a lot of cuties and, like, she just _had_ to!

After a while, she finally caved in, unleashing a thorough search through all three closets to find something party-worthy for Alphys. “Like, the polka dot dress is super cute, Alphy. But, like, it's not exactly right for this kinda party, y'know?”

Catty managed to find something in her closet that was party-purrfect, and Bratty donned Alphys in accessories. “Like, this purse is exactly what you need for this! I found it at the dump a week ago.”

This felt way too much like some weird romcom anime, except there would be no romance because Alphys was positive nobody would think she was cute enough to even approach or dance with, never mind flirt with. It didn't matter how much glitzy glamour her best friends would dress her up in. She wasn't like Catty. She couldn't pull off the whole “fat and fabulous” schtick, prancing around and showing off skin and being proud and cheerful. She would rather curl up at home, watching Fruits Basket and blogging on Tumblr while occasionally smiling at the snaps that Mettaton and the girls would send her. Like she usually did.

“OMG, Alphy! You look soo cute! Everyone's gonna, like, dig you soo hard! I gotta send a pic to Metta!” Bratty grinned, winking at Alphys.

“NO! U-um, I mean, h-he can just see me wh-when we get there, r-r-right??” Alphys hadn't even seen what she looked like yet, and they were already trying to take pictures to send over social media. She swallowed and turned to face the mirror reluctantly and--

Oh. It certainly wasn't too bad. She stared at her reflection and blushed immediately. She looked alright, and her ensemble was nerd chic (when and why did Catty have such an outfit?) and okay, okay, maybe it was all going to be okay.

The two grinned ear to ear and cheered. Bratty immediately set to texting Mettaton, gushing about how they would surprise him with how super-duper cute Alphys looked. In response, she received a wall of indignant all-caps demanding selfies _immediately._

“Okay, so like, let's take a selfie now and post it later so it can stay an awesome surprise!”

“Yeah! That's a great idea!”

“U-uh, I-I don't, I mean--”

“Smile, Alphy!” 

“OMG, look how cute we all are! Like, tonight, we're gonna like rock the place!!” 

Alphys had felt cute and pretty and excited for a couple moments, but now she felt her nerves fluttering as the girls rushed her downstairs to pregame.

~ 

This was everything she was afraid it would be. Everything was too loud, too bright, too crowded, and Alphys immediately regretted this decision as she stepped into the club, but she didn't have time to try to leave or anything because Mettaton was already making his way toward her, a drink in hand.

“Alphys! Darling, oh my goodness! You look wonderful! Amazing! Fabulous! Those girls did a fantastic job, and I probably couldn't do better myself! Well, maybe. I am so glad you decided to come! Blooky's set will be soon, so you have plenty of time to loosen up a little. Maybe I should buy your first drink? Of course I should!” With a dramatic turn, he held out his hand in a way that reminded her of Tamaki from Ouran High, and she managed a small smile as she took it and allowed him to lead her to the bar.

Catty and Bratty waved at her and made their way to the dance floor, hand in hand.

She'd never been much for drinking, but she felt it wouldn't be an awful idea. She was already at this party, right? She could totally let loose!

 Mettaton leaned over the bar to call to the bartender. “Muffet, gorgeous, any chance you can spin me up something pink and pretty for this beautiful baby doll here? Make that two. I feel like a princess tonight.” His finger swirled in a circular stirring motion, and Muffet nodded.

 “Ahuhu, of course. I know exactly what to make.” With a wink, she set to moving her hands among the bottles, spinning and tossing and shaking until finally a pair of sparkling pink drinks stood before the two of them.

 “A toast!” Mettaton announced, raising his drink and smiling brightly. “To you, Alphys darling. For being brave enough to come out tonight.” He clinked his glass with hers and, with a wink, took a good sip.

“Wh-what?? I, um, I-I, it was n-nothing! I-I mean, when I s-saw how pretty Catty and Bratty m-made me look, I, u-uh, got a little excited about it!” Alphys blushed a little and looked at her drink before taking a sip, herself.

Mettaton nudged her gently. “You're always pretty.” 

“Mettaton!”

A couple of people had spotted him and were practically bouncing in excitement. “Come dance with us!” A boy took one hand and a girl took the other and they started to pull him away.

“Oh my! There is plenty of me to go around, darlings!” He turned to Alphys. “Watch my drink? Though, I do hope I can see you out there. You should dance a little.”

Alphys shook her head furiously. “N-no, I'm fine! I'll just watch you guys a-and, uh, enjoy this dr-drink.”

“If you insist, gorgeous!”

With that, Alphys was alone. With a sigh, she continued to sip her drink and watch as Muffet seemed to effortlessly scurry at the bar, filling drink orders and charging tabs and whatnot. Sometimes she'd turn to the dance floor, watching the mass of bodies dancing and grinding and... other strange movements that she wasn't sure counted as dancing. Sometimes she could see her friends dancing with each other, or with someone else, and they would wave to her when they caught her eye.

“YO! Barkeep! Muffet!”

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden shout, somehow louder than those around her. A woman had just slammed her fist on the table a couple seats down from Alphys, her other hand on her waist. “C'n I get an AMF to start the party off? One for me, and one for my buddy here!”

The woman's red hair was pulled back in a tight bun, revealing an eyepatch over one of her eyes. She was wearing a crop top and jeans and _oh god her abs._ Alphys could feel herself turning red just looking at her, examining her muscular arms and broken-toothed grin. She could barely believe such an attractive woman had just appeared like that, almost right in front of her.

Alphys couldn't stop staring.

Muffet giggled. “Wait your turn, okay? I have other customers, silly.”

“Balls. C'mon, Muffet! I've been coming here for years!”

“You want to be fair, don't you?” Muffet didn't wait for a response, merely turning and getting to the next customer.

The woman groaned, elbow on the bar and head in her hand. “Fine!” She happened to look off to the side, catching Alphys' staring.

Alphys' reddened deeper, squeaking and looking away hurriedly, anywhere, her drink, the bar, j-just not the woman!

She peeked. 

The woman was smirking, looked like she was going to say something(!?) when Muffet reappeared in front of her. “Well? What was it you wanted, dearie?”

“Yeah! Finally!” The woman banged her fist on the table again. “An AMF! One for me, and one for my friend!”

“Coming right up, ahuhu!”

While Muffet started putting the drinks together, the woman was approached by a tall man with broad shoulders, a silken red scarf around his neck clashing with the tacky tank top he wore, which proclaimed PARTY ANIMAL in big, bold letters. “UNDYNE, WHAT IS THAT?” He gestured to the blue drinks set before them. Muffet held her hand out for the money, which the woman (Undyne?) had quickly dropped a bill in her hand before turning back to the man.

“It's an AMF, Papyrus. Drink it, you'll like it. It's like Sprite.”

“AMF? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

Another killer smirk. “Adios, motherfucker.” She downed the drink.

Papyrus would not be outdone and joined her. What transpired was a drinking contest Alphys was certain they would both regret in the morning.

~

 It's been hours? Or so it's felt like it. The party was still in full swing, but Alphys supposed that's what happens in a twenty-four-hour town like her's.

Catty and Bratty had taken off somewhere, and Mettaton was still dancing in a mob of people. Muffet had shoo'd Alphys away from the bar since she wasn't paying for anymore drinks. “No money, no bar, ahuhuhu. Sorry, dearie, you're going to have to sit at one of the couches! Come back when you can pay for more drinks! Ahuhu!”

So Alphys had sat at one of said couches, watching the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Sometimes she caught sight of Undyne and Papyrus, and would be distracted by the toned body in the strobe lights.

For the most part, though, she just sat nursing a cup of water by herself.

At some point, some guy came up to her, tried to talk to her.

 _Oh god_  

“A-actually, I'm j-j-just fine! I am, u-uh, waiting f-for m-m-my friends is all!” 

He persisted. “C'mon, it'll be fun, baby.” He touched her arm. “We can go have a really nice time, don'tcha think?” 

“A-a-a-ah, n-no thanks--”

 “You turnin' me down, baby?”

Alphys wanted to shrink into the wall, instead pressed against the couch. “P-please just g-g-go away...”

“Hey, bitch, I'm doin' you a favor. I don't usually fuck with fat bitches like you.”

Alphys stared up at him in shock, eyes wide. She could feel the tears coming. He was leaning in, over her, too close.

“Hey, asshole! You better get moving or I'm gonna fuck you up!”

He turned around and Alphys tilted her head to see behind him and _oh my god it's her_

Undyne was glaring, lips curled into a snarl. “Seriously, leave her alone, pig.” She seemed to have sobered up a bit. At the very least, she wasn't currently vomitting or passed out from the intense drinking battle from the start of the night.

“And what the fuck are you gonna do about it, huh?”

“You ever been suplexed before, motherfucker?” She cracked her knuckles, scowling and advancing on the guy. “Because you're gonna find out in a few seconds--”

“Hey, like, Undyne? Want us to, like, take this guy outside?” A big burly guy had quickly gotten to the scene. “Like, I don't wanna have to kick you out for fighting again, right?”

She crossed her arms. “Juan, I've got this handled.”

“Yeah, but like, you should check on her.” Juan indicated Alphys, who was watching everything play out, wishing she could curl up into a ball and feeling completely uncomfortable and god why did she ever come to this place. This was a mistake. Where did her friends go? Why was she alone? All she wanted to do was cry. And now all of this attention was on her.

Undyne considered Juan's suggestion, expression softening a little. “Fine,” she said, crossing her arms. “Kick his sorry ass outta here!” As Juan hauled him out of the club, she hollered after him, “and if I ever see you harassing anyone again, I'm gonna make that suplex a reality!!” Satisfied that he'd been kicked out, she turned her attention to Alphys.

“Hey, there. You okay?” She sat next to Alphys and placed her hand on her back gently. “Sorry I couldn't beat the living tar out of that prick for you. But he's gone now.”

“Y-yeah, thanks a lot f-for that! R-really, I appreciate it!” Alphys took in a deep breath, steadying herself.

“No problem! That guy was a scumbag, and I make a living out of beating scumbags up! Yeah!” Undyne punched the wall. It probably wasn't the best idea judging the look on her face.

Alphys tried to suppress a giggle. “O-oh my gosh, a-are you okay?”

“This is fine. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt.” Undyne slowly pulled her fist away from the wall. “Sometimes I get a little carried away and... gotta punch something, you know?” Alphys did not know. She was pretty sure she'd never had such an urge but damn there was something really hot about that.

Silence.

Alphys struggled with herself inwardly to just _say something oh god anything say something_

“So... Is it cool if I take a seat here?”

“Wh-what?? I mean, g-go ahead! Nobody else is, s-so--”

“You come here alone tonight?” Undyne sat beside her, not super close but... still _close._

“Well, no. My friends brought me here, but I think they, uh, they took to entertainign themselves elsewhere. And my other friend has been busy all night. So it's just me.”

“Aw, man, that sucks. If I was your friend, I wouldn't just leave you behind like that!” 

“No, no, no! It's fine! They knew I was just going to sit here and watch them, since, uh, I-I'm not really much of a d-dancer, and, uh, people m-make me a little nervous haha.”

“Well, maybe you just need some training! You can be a great dancer!” She pumped her fist enthusiastically. “Oh, uh. I'm Undyne, by the way.”

Alphys was not going to say she knew this already thanks to eavesdropping at the bar. Nope. “A-Alphys. Nice to meet you?”

“Hell yeah! Wanna start your dance training now, Alphys? Come dance with me!”

Dance with the gorgeous woman sitting way too close? And look ridiculous and probably make _her_ look ridiculous!? “O-oh no! No thank you! I'm alright just sitting here until we leave!” 

Undyne raised her eyebrow, thinking for a moment. “Well, then, can I buy you a drink at least?" 

Wait, isn't that what people did when they were trying to flirt? Alphys had heard about it, and swallowed. “W-w-w-well, um, sure!” Bite the bullet, right? Unless she was just doing it to be nice? Since that guy had just been so creepy and awful? Maybe she should have said no? 

“Awesome! Totally awesome!” Undyne took Alphys' hand and pulled her up and over to the bar. “Yo! Yo, Muffet! Can I get a Long Island iced tea, a cranberry vodka, and two shots of Fireball?” 

Alphys was suddenly not too sure what she'd gotten herself into. 

~

Undyne was seriously hilarious and unbelievably cool, despite also being unbelievably dorky. The alcohol was warm and pleasant in Alphys' tummy, and she found herself sitting even closer to the redhead. “So then, I told the punk, take another step and I'm gonna pulverize you! And then he did! So I beat his ass up and pushed him down the hill! It was awesome!”

Alphys laughed, feeling far more at ease as she listened to Undyne's stories. They were sitting at the bar, since Undyne was the one paying for the drinks. Alphys was... actually having a good time, for the first time since Mettaton was dragged away.

“Heh. You look like you're having a better time than earlier. Aren't you glad you came?” Undyne was so close, hand barely touching Alphys', a sly smile on her lips.

“Oh, well, uh, I guess I am!”

“You guess? You guess!” Undyne pretended to be incredibly offended. “I'm gonna make sure you don't regret this night!”

The next song started up, and Undyne looked bewildered by how convenient it was that this particular song happened to play, right now, right after she said that. She grinned at Alphys, leaning in and singing along to the song. “The sun goes down, the stars come out...”

Alphys' face turned beat red, her own smile spreading. She let Undyne take her hand, a gesture of _wanna dance?_ , and let herself be led to the dance floor.

“Stay with me, I can make, make you glad you came.”

What a dork! Alphys loved it. She laughed and, with a deep breath, danced along with Undyne.

She thought she saw Mettaton grinding with Undyne's friend Papyrus, caught his eye and blushed harder when he gave her a thumbs up.

“Hey, I'm over here! Trying to sweep you off your feet is hard when you're trying to look at someone else!” She wasn't serious, but the comment was enough to increase Alphys' heartrate.

“Y-you already did a pretty good job with that! The song was a cute touch!”

“Not as cute as you!” oh no that was cute

“Wh-what, no!”

“Oh hell yes!” The song switched up and Undyne pressed against Alphys and _Alphys cannot believe this is happening this total babe is grinding on her oh god_

Undyne had taken to kissing up Alphys' neck, nibbling her ear and Alphys could feel her breath and now they were kissing and Alphys could hear sirens in her head. Her skin was already hot but something warmed up from the core of her. She wrapped her arms around Undyne and yep they were totally making out. Alphys felt so pleasantly dizzy when they finally pulled away.

“U-um, woah.”

Undyne smirked. “Woah is right.” She leaned in for another kiss, and who was Alphys to refuse her?

~

They probably would have gotten much farther if, just an hour later, Papyrus' drinking hadn't caught up with him. Undyne had to take him home. “His brother'll kill me, haha. B-but, uh. Hey, lemme see your phone?” She put her number in Alphys' phone and, with a wink, started to guide Papyrus out of the club.

Alphys stared at the number on her screen, a big smile on her face. She felt someone watching her, though, and looked up to see Mettaton with a sly expression. “Well, looks like it was almost a good night for both of us, darling.” 

Alphys was blushing again. “Um, well, u-uh--” 

“I am so happy you were able to let loose a little! You and Undyne looked pretty hot together on the dancefloor. Kinda sucks you guys couldn't go... all the way.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Though, I wanted to go all the way, too...”

“Oh, no, Mettaton, shh!” She buried her face in her hands, but couldn't stop smiling.

“Well, gorgeous, I think I'm ready to head home. I know Catty and Bratty already, ahem, went home with each other. I told them I'd take care of you, though, sweetie.”

“O-oh, I figured that's where they went,” she laughed and followed him to the doors.

When she finally got home, she collapsed onto her bed, passing out and dreaming of dark skin and red hair and full, wet lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so Juan is Royal Guard 01. ummm. Catty and Bratty and Alphys have been best friends since middle school. Undyne, Napstablook, and Mettaton are all neighbors so they know each other. Muffet is a bartender and also a baker. i have so many ideas.


End file.
